wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Leya'doris Sundancer
"Treachery within the Horde is a capital offense. Its punishment — execution." The Thalassian General had announced this one warning more times than she could remember. Its truth was undeniable. She, herself, had before been tasked with delivering the punishment to deserters, turncoats, and sell-swords. And so, it was only after great consideration, great prayer, that she'd found herself stood at the archway to exit her home-town of Tranquillien with two satchels that held most of her belongings, her Horde tabard, folded, yet stained and darkened with the lifeblood of good Alliance men, and her trusted steed, a white-feathered hawkstrider by the name of Proudfeather. Green eyes fell to her feet, and by the tips of her toes was the border into the Plaguelands, as they were now called. For only a moment, she glanced over her shoulder into the heart of the Ghostlands. There was great hesitation, and for good reason: The moment she stepped foot into Lordaeron, she'd become a traitor of the Horde. A deserter. Those she'd once commanded would be ordered to slay her on-sight. She was an enemy of the Horde. She prayed she'd made the right choice. Physical Description Last Widely Seen1 General Sundancer-Rosefall was a surprisingly sturdy woman, often armored in dark, heavy plate and a broadsword at her hip. Always, she carried a broad, proud gait, albeit uneven due to severe injury to her leg. (Though, the severity of this injury soon caught up to the general, and was forced to adopt lighter armor to accommodate for the failing limb.) A butchered hamstring was hardly the worst of the extensive injuries Leya'doris had suffered. Notably, the complete severance of her right arm beneath her elbow. The forearm and hand had been replaced several times over the course of her career. Most recently, the prosthetic was forged by an elder Forsaken smith. However, of all of her wounds, those that mauled the side of her face were the defining marks many remembered when thinking of Leya'doris. Her left side had been blinded, and her flesh rough and pink with new, heavily damaged skin. Her expression was always stiff, as the fresh skin was still tight around her skull. In addition, her right ear had been jaggedly ripped at the base, and the left ear that remained was tattered and singed She was, however, notably beautiful (as all of her people were) if one dared look long enough to see past the gruesome scarring. Leya'doris possessed full lips and a narrow, judgmental gaze with fel-corrupted eyes that had dulled over many years. It was evident that, perhaps in her youth, the marred elf had been an easy sight on the eyes. Presently The Light-purified Leya'doris Sundancer's once-muscular form has thinned greatly due to a stark decline in extensive physical strain. Her lean frame is covered by layers of cloth that drags behind her now-striding gait. No longer are her limbs beaten or severed. Eyes glow passively with a golden shimmer, and the scars that once mauled her face have completely vanished. Her face is long, and pointed, still with a narrow, studious gaze and full, dark-painted lips. The orange in her hair has begun to fade, the color duller without access to the dye that had kept her curls fiery. Her hair, still, is undeniably red. Despite her physical restoration, memories of those lost and those slain still haunt the Priestess, and this is painfully visible on her face. She holds a somber expression, with brows upturned and lips curled into a frown. Her head is oft held low with eyes that watch the footfalls of others rather than their faces. Personality Your text goes here. History Early Years The Sundancer bloodline was quite extensive, each branch wildly varying in caste and social status. The branch of Silvermantle-Sundancer (as bride Silvermantle married into the family), specifically, was not one of particular wealth. They owned a comfortably-sized cottage on the outskirts of their beloved Tranquillien. It contained two stories — enough to accommodate themselves, as well as their four Sundancer children: Virash, Dal'remath, Astrillar, and Leya'doris. Leya'doris was born in Tranquillien, Quel'Thalas to mother Sa'renthe and father Arranath on December 28th, 280 B.D.P. (Before Dark Portal). Her mother worked as a priestess and a travelling nurse, and her father owned a humble smithing shop in Farstrider's Square. "Sundancer & Son", it was named: run by Arranath and the eldest son, Virash — who had unfortunately had to leave his position as co-owner when he'd joined the Farstriders. -- WIP Trivia * During her time in the Horde (spanning from the events immediately preceding the Burning Crusade and shortly after the breech of the Burning Throne), Leya'doris went simply by the name "Dory". This was due to the difficulty she noticed many of her tusked allies had while trying to pronounce her full name. * Over the span of her life, Leya'doris' trials and tribulations have left her perpetually weary, oft wounded, and unequivocally pessimistic; but they have also left her incredibly well-spoken — in several languages2. In order of fluency: ** Thalassian — '''Born with it, raised with it... Leya'doris has been surrounded by Thalassian for the greater portion of her life. ** '''Common — '''Though Thalassian was always far more comfortable, her ventures into the human kingdoms required that she speak the native language. ** '''Orcish — As with Common, so with Orcish; her country's alliance to the Horde required she communicate with the monstrous races of Orgrimmar. ** Dwarvish — A journey from Quel'Thalas to Stormwind would be nigh impossible without the aid of the connecting tram in Ironforge. As many dwarves were wary of unfamiliar high elves in their Forge, Leya'doris picked the language up (with the help of a traveling companion) to ease the dwarves into her presence. ** 'Zandali — '''To a far lesser degree, but Leya'doris insists that it counts ''(it doesn't), she learned to understand Zandali during her time under the command of an infamous Troll warlord. It should be noted, however, that "understand" should be taken very loosely in this statement. She can pick out profanity and anti-elvish taunts. * While travelling, Leya'doris is rarely seen without a great white hawkstrider by the name of Proudfeather. He is adorned with worn satchels that wildly contrast the endearingly polished, crimson-and-gold armor over his chest, crest of his wings, and head. Despite his generally regal demeanor, there are several patches of feathers that are missing or damaged from previous wounds. Footnotes 1 Leya'doris' appearance has changed a great deal due to IC events since she left the Horde. For this reason, I have included a "Last Seen" section, as this is what any members of the Horde (or Alliance men that she's fought) would associate with her name. 2 "Well-spoken" does not necessarily account for the often painfully Thalassian pronunciation of non-elvish words in languages she is not very comfortable in (Thalassian, Common). She usually knows what she's talking about... just not always how to say it. OOC Notes * This is a WIP and will be coming together slowly, whenever I get the drive to write stuff. Please do note, however, that Leya'doris' story has spanned for over two and a half years across Horde and Alliance. Her character is not a WIP — only her summary. * Some player names have been generalized so as not to disrespect the privacy of others. If you recognize your character's description and you don't mind me linking to you, feel free to let me know! * I fully acknowledge that, given the character's previous rank of General in the Horde, Alliance soldiers that recognize her (or civilians who read of various battles she'd held command in) will likely warrant aggression. If your character recognizes Leya'doris while I am IC for any reason, don't hesitate to drop me a whisper to set up conflict! External Links Dory's Armory Page Category:High Elf Category:Priest